Frank Croskey
Frank Croskey, also known as Supervisor Frank, is a Human engineer and known well as the former Etoile Station owner and captain of the legendary Cleesha mining vessel. Personality and occupation Frank is a very moody and easily angered individual. His methods for dealing with problems are always direct, and his abilites have allowed him to find many riches hidden within the stars. Using his mysterious mining ship, the Cleesha, he continues to travel the stars in search of fortune. His crew has described him as a "cold, abusive drunkard" who "throws beer cans at anything that draws breath." Despite this, he still manages to run his company responsibly. History A special gift Very few know of his past, as well as his little 'condition': 1000 years ago, Frank was a regular human living on Earth, which was, at the time, the sole Human world and presumed planet of origin for that species. Frank had a special power, which was the ability to see the future. In his dreams, he saw the conflict between the Reapers and the Alliance unfold. However, when the Reaper Queen learned of his existence, she quickly made a move to infect his world. The forces of Earth were all but powerless to stop the massive Ra-Shi fleet. However, the Alliance arrived just in time to oppose. Immortality During that time, he met Unit Nightcrusher, the Klak who helped him make his escape from the invading Ra-Shi. However, during the battle, Unit Nightcrusher was critically damaged and Frank came into direct contact with the Rigelian crystal core reactor. While this would normally kill anyone that came in contact, it had an unexpected effect on Frank: His cellular tissues ceased aging. This permitted Frank to live a unnaturally long life. Frank used his special power to predict Ra-Shi strategy and helped the Phoenix Alliance defeat their forces. Saau Na' incident On June 4th, 3021, the Board of Directors for Etoile Mining and Minerals relieved Frank of his position as CEO of the company and captain of the Cleesha, replacing him with a Reajura female named Saau Na' Chutym. In Mrkos' clutches A day after his removal, Frank simply dropped off the face of the galaxy. As it was, he had been captured by renowned genocidal maniac Mrkos Brorsen. Frank was kept in a dense concrete cell and forced to endure painful torture sessions, including, but not limited to: watching My Little Pony and other less-than-masculine programming; listening to less-than-masculine music; and eating below-exemplary food...all without a single drop of alcohol. He was held for 156 days. Unbeknownst to Mrkos, Frank had left a note beneath the floorplates of the Cleesha' bridge for his crew to find. The note contained clues to Mrkos' base that Frank had seen in dreams just prior to his capture. Return On November 8 of the same year, after a very long and arduous quest to decipher Frank's clues, the crew of the Cleesha (captained at that time by 1st Mate Odessa Yawnos) finally located Mrkos' base on a planetoid a few light years away from the Uwasao Gravity Hole, a treacherous cluster of black holes. By the time the Cleesha had arrived at the planetoid, Frank had burrowed out of his cell with a spoon and wreaked utter havoc in the base and its defenses, driving Mrkos off the rock and brutally slaughtering many guards. However, the crew still had to survive the many booby traps and occasional Leigun sentry before they found Frank's hiding spot (and initially having to survive Frank himself, as he was hysterical). They managed to escape seconds before Mrkos vented the facility's atmosphere into space. Vengeance After eluding the authorities of the galaxy for decades, Mrkos' hideout was discovered on July 7, 3022 on the planet of Serbine, in an old reservoir dam. An elite team had been sent, led by Frank Croskey himself. Although Mrkos' security systems were bypassed, a single camera alerted the vulpinoid Lylatian to his impending doom. Before he could escape in his ship, it malfunctioned and exploded, though he was unharmed in the blast. The blast had been caused by Frank's tampering during his rampage through Mrkos' planetoid facility. Frank confronted and fought Mrkos for a very short period of time before the latter slipped on a puddle of coffee and broke his neck on Frank's foot. Category:Characters Category:List of important characters